Detheroc
|Przynależność = Płonący Legion Powstańcy Upiornych Władców (dawniej) |Stanowisko = Opiekun Ziem Plagi |Lokacja = Wypaczona Otchłań (Wiedza) |Status = Rozszarpany przez Sylvanas Windrunner ( ) Pokonany ( ) |Rodzina = Balnazzar (brat) Varimathras (brat) |Mentorzy = Archimonde |Sprzymierzeńcy = Sylvanas Windrunner (do Wojny Domowej) |Dubbing = }} Detheroc - upiorny władca czyli nathrezim. Detheroc, i jego dwóch braci: Balnazzar i Varimathras, zostawieni do opieki nad Plagą w granicach Lordaeronu podczas gdy Archimonde i reszta głównej armii wyruszyła do Kalimdoru w pogoni za uciekającymi ludźmi i orkami, jak również w celu rozliczenia się z nocnymi elfami, którzy pokonali ich w przeszłości. Biografia thumb|left|Detheroc w Warcraft III Podczas Trzeciej Wojny Detheroc zauważył, że sporo czasu minęło odkąd słyszeli ostatnie wiadomości od Archimonda. Pewnego dnia, Arthas wtargnął do pałacu i poinformował braci, że ich Legion został pokonany, a śmierć jest ich przeznaczeniem. Zdążyli uciec nim książę zdążył zadać cios. Ukryli się w Polanach Tirisfal, przymusili Sylvanas do pomocy. Planowali również przejąć rządy w Lordaeron i rządzić niedawno nazwanymi Ziemiami Plagi. Detheroc i jego bracia przejęli kontrolę nad stolicą i uszykowali zasadzkę na Arthasa, ale potężny Upadły Rycerz wywalczył sobie drogę przez ich wojska i uciekł nad ocean, po czym udał się do swego pana w Northrend. Kiedy Arthas odszedł, Detheroc i pozostali upiorni władcy zajęli się rządzeniem Lordaeronem. Kiedy Varimathras spytał Sylvanas czy dołączy do ich porządku, ona odmówiła, wyrżnęła jego armię i wzięła go na swoją stronę. Detheroc nie był tak łatwy do pokonania. Użył swoich mocy i przejął kontrolę nad ludzkim generałem, Garithosem, kiedy Sylvanas rozpoczęła następny atak przeciwko niemu, zwrócił Garithosa i jego oddziały przeciw niej. Z Varimathrasem po jej stronie, Sylvanas utrzymywała Garithosa w bezpiecznej odległości dopóki nie wtargnęła do bazy Detheroca i "rozdarła go na krwawe strzępy" jak to ujmuje Sylvanas. Arthas: Rise of the Lich King daje do zrozumienia, że Detheroc był liderem powstańczej trójki upiornych władców. Był znacznie silniejszy niż Balnazzar i Varimathras razem wzięci. Pamiętne Cytaty * "Minęło wiele miesięcy od kiedy otrzymaliśmy ostatnie wiadomości od lorda Archimonda. Mam już dość pilnowania tych rozpadających się nieumarłych. Co my tu jeszcze robimy?" - do swoich gaci. * "Legion może i przegrał, ale my jesteśmy Nathrezim, nie pozwolimy jakiemuś człowieczkowi nami rządzić. Arthas musi stracić władzę" - do swoich braci. Jest możliwe, że jego śmierć była iluzją. Wśród wszystkich upiornych władców którzy stracili władzę nad Lordaeronem, Detheroc okazał się posiadać najsilniejsze psychiczne moce, których użył do zniewolenia wojsk Garithosa za pomocą telepatii. Jeśli Detheroc jeszcze żyje, może pokazać jakiś znak, działa w bardziej skrycie niż Balnazzar. Jednakże, nie odkryto jeszcze jak Balnazzar przetrwał swoją egzekuzję, więc możliwe jest, że Detheroc nie został definitywnie zabity. Statystyki Detheroca w Warcraft III na poziomie 10 * 1150 HP (tak jak każdy upiorny władca) * 870 MP (o +45% więcej niż zwyczajny upiorny władca) *44-54 bohaterskich obrażeń z oręża (+ 5 Orb of Venom)(+9 item)(tak jak każdy upiorny władca) *6 bohaterskiej zbroii (+2 z przedmiotu)(tak jak każdy upiorny władca) *Atrybuty **42 Siła główny atrybut (tak jak każdy upiorny władca) **25 Zwinność (tak jak każdy upiorny władca) **58 Inteligencja (o +45% więcej niż zwyczajny upiorny władca) *Zdolności 18px **Chmara Ścierwojadów (obrażenia w lini) **Sen (usypia wroga) **Uderzenie Cienia (natychmiastowe obrażenia, DoT i spowalnia cel) **Śmierć i Rozkład (AoE DoT niszczy również drzewa) W World of Warcraft *Detheroc jest również serwerem w US Central. *Eligor Dawnbringer, podczas pobytu w Stratholme, wspomina, że Detheroc może wciąż żyć gdzieś w Wirującej Pustce. de:Detheroc en:Detheroc es:Detheroc fr:Detheroc Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Płonący Legion Kategoria:Nathrezim Kategoria:Warcraft III